As various types of taxi calling software become more popular, people can, in addition to calling for a taxi in a customary manner, also call for a taxi through taxi calling software. However, existing taxi calling software is not ideal, because, for example, the whole taxi calling process may require user intervention and complex user operations, which may waste the user's time.